The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a head cover assembly for holding and protecting the heads of the golf clubs in a golf bag.
It has been unavoidable for the golf clubs, especially their heads to collide with each other while carrying them in a conventional golf bag, so that they tend to be scratched from the collision to impair their aesthetics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag with a head cover assembly for holding and protecting the heads of the golf clubs from colliding with each other in the golf bag while being carried either by the golfer or in a cart.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a head cover assembly for holding and protecting the heads of golf clubs from colliding with each other in a golf bag is provided. The assembly is designed to be inserted into a conventional golf bag and includes a frame having a top and a bottom part. A plurality of elastic head covers for covering the heads of golf clubs are attached to a holder fastened to the inside of the top frame part such that the head covers are fixed at suitable intervals, whereby the heads are respectively and fixedly held by the elastic head covers to make at least the heads substantially immovable in the golf bag.
Preferably, each of the elastic head covers comprises a head covering part for covering the head of a golf club, and an elongated elastic support strip connected to the head covering part. The elastic support strip is held by the head cover holder.
Preferably, the head cover holder comprises a pair of rigid mating plates for receiving the support strips between them, and catching device for firmly fixing the free end portions of the support strips. One of the mating plates is provided with a plurality of grooves for respectively receiving the elastic support strips so as to enable them to be freely stretched.